Meet The Wilsons
by AP.Violin
Summary: Lilia Scott, aka Wilson's niece, became an intern at PPTH, bringing with her more than just her optimistic and happy spirit, a little matchmaking over here and over there, but not always without obstacles and disastrous results.HUDDY!PLZ R&R,i won't bite!
1. A New Comer

_Hey ! so this is my first fanfiction, i already have the idea in my head but only wrote the first chapter, so please tell me if you like it, so that i can continue, Please Please Give me reviews, i seriously won't bite you :P _

_A/N: the fic happens after Big Baby, inspired by the Greater Good._

_Later, the fic will be partly based on the movie: you've got a mail (wonderful one, i recommend it to all of you ;) )_

_Disclaimer : I don't own neither House MD nor You've got a mail *cries*_

_Copywrite : seriously.. it's not worth it !! so BACK OFF :P_

**Chapter 1: A New Comer**

"House ?!" wilson took a glance into house's office.  
"I'm not here !" came house's voice from the adjoining office.  
" sorry , if you sees him can u tell him that there is someone who'd like to say hi ?"  
House's head came out of the door that joins his office and the conference room, he was discussing with his fellows a new case that cuddy had thrown in his face, but despite of that, he couldn't resist the urge to know who the hell wanted to say hi to him..TO HIM !!  
"I'm sure whoever miss me so much can wait for 2 minu.."  
"hello "  
Wilson was holding the office's glass door, and in the door frame stood a smiling pretty woman about 24, she had shoulder length brown hair, and brown warm eyes..  
"oh no ! not miss sunshine !"  
"I meant to say: HELLO UNCLE GREG !!!!!" the woman said in a exaggerated high voice, and Wilson tired to hold his laugh, while House looked totally appalled at the idea of his ducklings hearing someone calling him Uncle Greg.  
"Taub, Kutner go and draw some blood and test it, let me know if anything happens" he shouted back at his fellows. " and Kutner , STOP SMIRKING !!!!!!"  
As Taub and Kutner stood quickly followed by Thirteen and Foreman who had took the hint and got out quickly to their clinical trial, House entered his office to find Wilson and the woman already seated and chatting happily.  
"so Lilia what brought you to us ?? other than to blind me with your shiny I'm-so-happy-perfect attitude ??"  
"hahaha, you better get used to it because I'm an intern here now, I want to specialize in Obstetrics/Gynecology surgery, so.. yep I'll be sticking here for some time !"  
"what !? Wilson ! did you know about that ? oh my god we'll be in the rainbow valley till at least another 4 years !! oh no.. I can even hear a bird starts singing!"  
"Actually House, no Lily just came to tell me the good news, I think Cuddy is the only one who knew about this, she's the responsible of the interns teaching program. " said Wilson grining.

He has been so fond of his niece and he had been a father to her since her biological one left wilson's sister and her 4 months-old daughter to struggle with life, alone.  
He raised and loved her as he would love his own daughter, even though he had Med School at that time, and then his three failed marriages, but that didn't hold him from attending all of her birthdays, school plays, games, and the graduation from both high school and med school.  
Wilson had introduced House To Lilia since their early friendship, although House couldn't stand her optimistic and joyful attitude, for she was way worse than her uncle, and he always found her "too" cute for his taste, but she was the smartest and funniest 14 years-old he's ever known, and they soon developed a complicity.  
" By the way uncle Jim, how come you've never told me that Dr. Cuddy has a daughter now ?"  
"what , she forced you to coo and do baby talk to her parasite so that you can get into the program?" said House .  
"no I just admired her blouse, and that was more than enough…"  
With Wilson rolling his eyes, and a smirk crept on House's face , and he said with an over-dramatic voice: " I've nothing more to teach you my dear ."  
"Actually , while she was doing my interview she had one eye on me , and the other on her computer screen, she had installed a webcam so that she can tele-watch her baby.  
Trust me, she wasn't really happy about that method, and she gave me a quick idea about what she had to endure this last month." she said the last sentence with a significant look at House, who made one of those innocent looks that means "who, me????"  
"Anyway, I've to go and meet the other interns and the residents, wish me luck !"  
"good luck Lily, I expect you with Laura at dinner"  
"ok, bye uncle Jim, uncle Greg!"  
"it's Dr. HOUSE !!!" but he couldn't hide the little smile as much as he wanted.

In the meantime, Cuddy was in her office, going through some paperwork, and signing forms, glancing every second at the screen, she sighed heavily as she signed the last budget report, and then put her head between her hands.  
She was glad that Lilia was coming to do her internship in PPTH, she really needed someone to cheer her up, during this difficult phase, she really liked that young doctor since she first met her. Plus, Lilia was really supportive about Rachel, and she offered her all the help she can give.. unlike one specific diagnostician…  
"hello Mamma Cuddy ! how's Mougli girl? Heard she's on broadcast.."  
Ahh…speaking of the devil..  
" what do you want House? Don't you think you've made me miserable these 2 days enough to satisfy you for the next 2 years?"  
"What me?? Why would I want to do that to you?? If we rule out the fact that I want to cut my patient's head off?"  
"symptoms??"  
"wow! That was easy.. I was kidding. Seriously, why is Richie Rich is on your screen?"  
"HOUSE!! ARE YOU REALLY ASKING?? STOP WASTING MY TIME AND GET OUT !!! I SERIOUSLY CAN TAKE IT ANYMORE !"  
House was stunned, he never saw cuddy that angry at him, well except the time when he got this whole Tritter deal… so he just decided to do the safest thing and save his skin before Cuddy eats him alive. So he nodded at her and got out as quickly as possible .  
When Cuddy sat back in her chair , she started rubbing her temples to relax, she really hated shouting at people, and especially at him, but he was so provoking these last days , that she had to take it out on him sooner or later . She looked back at him walking out of her office with the most heart-breaking look on her face.  
He couldn't see it because he had turned his back on her, but he was glad she couldn't see his face, because even though his expressions were unreadable as usual, but for someone who knows House as well as she did, she would have seen a glimpse of sadness there.  
However a pair of brown eyes were watching the scene from the outside, and they caught both of Cuddy's and House's expressions.  
"hmm, these two are really interesting.." said Lilia to herself while walking towards the elevators.


	2. The Evil Plan

_Hey !! just wanted to thnx to everyone who added my story to their story alert ( THANK UUU I WAS SO HAPPY) :D_

_Special thnx to my WONDERFUL beta-readers : Allyson Rae and Midnight Raptor ! I LOVE YOU :D !!!!_

_here's chapter 2.. no huddy in this one, but MUCH MORE huddy in the next one ;)_

_Enjoy !_

Chapter 2 : The Evil Plan

House peeked into the OB/GYN lounge, then entered, quickly closing the door, and headed towards the couch in front of the big plasma TV screen .

"Soap time?"

"Jesus, Lilia. Were you planning on giving me a heart attack?"

She was sitting behind a desk facing her laptop; she was wearing scrubs.

"What are you doing here?" House observed." Aren't you supposed to be in the OR ? Either that, or you have funny sense of fashion…"

"Yes, but surgery is in 20 minutes, and I just needed to go over some details."

He stepped closer to her, and looked at the screen with a frown.

"Hmmm, I didn't know that the provided information about caesarean sections."

"Hey! They invented tabs in the explorer you know." She said that while switching to the medical site with the needed information. "I just opened the PL, I needed to relax."

"Aha, weird…"

"I know! I was as surprised as you when I discovered that there are other websites besides porn all over the internet."

"Your sense of humor needs therapy." House observed with a smirk." Anyway, what relaxation comes from chatting with strangers? Most of them are psychos and serial killers?"

"I don't chat with Jack the Ripper. They are all friends that I've known since primary school here in Princeton. You should try it sometime. You know, chatting, even with strangers. It can be useful sometimes. I always thought that serial killers and misanthropies are meant for each other!"

"Ha-ha very funny!"

"Seriously, just try it. Okay, I've got to run now. See ya."

She left, with her eyes sparkling. Oh yes, she's going to have so much fun in here.

She looked at her watch. She still had 15 minutes before the surgery began. Lilia decided to pay a visit to her dear old Uncle Jim. She reached his office door and poked her head inside.

"Am I interrupting?"

Wilson was in his office, going over some patient file. When he heard her voice he lifted his head smiling.

"No, not at all. Already scrubbing in? After only half an hour since you started work? Pretty impressive."

Lilia smiled. "I still have fifteen minutes. I just wanted to ask a question." She paused. "What the hell is going on between House and Cuddy?"

"Oh, the eternal question!" Wilson laughed. "I believe that they both have no clue, and they are both thick-headed; stubborn as mules."

"So there _is_ something going on?"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah. They kissed last month, after the first adoption fell through. I tried then to make them admit their feelings, but they are both so screwed up that I decided to let it go."

"WOW!" Lilia exclaimed. "And when you were planning on telling me THAT?" Wilson grinned.

"Sorry, did I mess with your evil matchmaking plans?"

"On the contrary, I'm thinking about hiring you as my assistant," she said, grinning.

"Oh no. I know that grin." Wilson glanced up at the clock. "I think it's time for you to go now, I'll see you at dinner."

Lilia nodded and turned for the door. "Yeah, you're right. Bye Uncle Jim."

---

7:45 PM, Wilson's Place

"You are getting better with these raviolis, James." Laura Wilson said, while washing the dishes. "I still can't forget last time when I had to drink a bucket of water."

"Hey, have some respect. They were a little salty—so what? And by the way, nobody told you to eat the whole plate."

"Oh no, my little brother always needs some support."

"Well" said Lilia with a serious voice," today I thought twice and counted to ten before putting the first ravioli into my mouth. There was no need to take chances." She was putting the leftovers into the fridge.

"Oh my God, no more cooking for you two."

When the kitchen was clean again (since all the Wilsons are 'Cleaning-Obsessed' as House likes to call them) and the tea was ready, they all sat in the living room chatting happily. Then suddenly Wilson asked The Question:

"So Niece, what's your plan?"

"Am I missing something here?" said Laura with a frown.

"Your daughter decided to quit medicine and take her chances in the matchmaking business. It seems pretty promising though." Wilson said, with a glance over at his niece.

"Oh Lilia, can't you just leave people alone? I mean even Greg and Lisa don't deserve to be manipulated by you."

"Well Mom, I'm happy to let you know that those two are exactly the ones whom I want to mess with." said Lilia, a triumphant look crossing her face.

"So please, enlighten us." mocked Wilson.

"Well, you know the social network ? I persuaded House to try and register there, and I think he's pretty convinced, I mean, the person who likes crappy soaps wouldn't mind some chit-chat over the internet."

"You must have shocked him when you asked him to register for some non-porn site." Said Wilson with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I know! Anyway, as for Cuddy, she already has a profile, believe it or not! Remember that date two years ago, the one that House crashed? Well that guy, Don, she met him in the ballroom dance section, I think..."

"Cuddy told you about that?" asked Wilson with his eyes wide open.

"Well yeah. She was devastated, and she needed a friend – a GIRL friend Uncle Jim- to confide to, but I'm not gonna tell you everything, she's sworn me to secrecy."

"So," said Laura, "all you have to do is to know their user names and hook them up? And to think that I wasted money on all those years in Med School!"

"Well, that's the plan. So what do you think?"

"You watch too many movies Niece."

"Yeah, I've got the idea after I saw 'Saw IV'; what a sweet one."

"Well. I'll help you. These two must end their games. They are getting really annoying." Said Wilson, and both Uncle and Niece shook hands as sign of their agreement.

As for Laura, she couldn't stop smiling at these two idiots. They were what she lived for, and seeing them like two 5 year-olds, making plans—well idiotic plans—warmed her heart. And she really couldn't deny that Greg and Lisa have some sort of spark passing between them. Actually she noticed that the first time she met them together at Wilson's 34th birthday, which she had planned for him along with his two best friends.

"What do you say mom?"

"I spent half of my life teaching 10 years-old not to put their noses into other people's business, but what the heck? You two are the criminals, I'm the advisor, and I'll stick to that."

With Lilia satisfied with her family support, they continued their evening with pleasant stories, and she told them, in detail, about the C-section she witnessed earlier that day.


	3. Recognition

_Hey ! i'm so sorry for the long wait, but college has been crazy these day, and i don't think i'll be able to update really soon.._

_i really enjoyed writing this one, it's full of huddyness !! i hope u'll like it as well :D_

__________________________________________

House was in his living room watching TV. It was raining buckets outside and he could even hear the thunder roar so all hope of enjoying a scotch in a nearby bar was all killed by this bloody storm.

He kept switching the channels, but it was either crappy shows, or deadly boring documentary programs.

He looked at the clock. It was 9:30 PM. Too early to go to sleep.

He decided to go and play on the shiny black piano, but then changed his mind when he saw his abandoned laptop on the couch.

Ok. So maybe he'll give it a shot after all.

_Welcome to the !! The Place to Find your Old friends, and to make New Ones!!_

_Register Login_

He clicked the register link and the page changed to a new one with blanks for him to fill with the needed information.

_Username_:

He paused a bit here. He needed some really cool name, one that persuaded people -"hot chicks in particular" he thought with a mischievous grin- into thinking that he's some cool-band-member teenager.

_Username: Electric_89_

He felt a bit stupid, but what the heck? No one will know that this is him. He wanted to add _Blue_ to the _Electric_ but having his eyes color as a username was a bit cheesy. As for the 89, it was the year he bought his piano and only one person was with him that day.

_October 28__th__, 1989_

_"Oh my god, House! It's the 17__th__ instruments store we've seen today. You better find one hell of a piano in here. AND you'll have to carry me the whole way back to the dorms!!"_

_"Relax Cuddy, I was saving the best for the last. I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna find the perfect one in here." said a 25-year-old House to the 20-year-old Cuddy who was walking next to him._

_"Oh, really?! That's a relief! You've said that for the last 6 we visited. Anyway, I can't imagine where you're going to put a PIANO in your room!" exclaimed Cuddy._

_"You know that they've given the tiniest rooms to you undergrads, right?" said House with a teasing voice. "And haven't you heard of movers company? Pretty cool people!" _

_"Grrrr..." was all Cuddy managed to say. She was annoyed, tired, and her feet were hurting like hell, but she couldn't deny that the "shopping" tour they had today was totally fun and amusing; she had to bite her lips every time House made a sarcastic comment so she won't burst with laughter in the salesman's face._

_She was surprised that he had asked her to come with him, since she wasn't a professional – she wasn't even a musician- but she was flattered as well. She thought that this was House's way of acknowledging to her that she's his best friend. She smiled at that thought._

_"See! Told you I'll find it in here!"_

_His voice woke her from her reverie and she saw him standing next to a magnificent black Yamaha, his quick and light fingers already flying over the keys._

_"Since you, Genius, predicted that this store was the one for you, why hadn't we come directly here?" she said with a frown._

_"And miss all the fun? Are you kidding?" said House in his most innocent voice._

_She knitted her eyebrows together, but couldn't hide the smile that crept over her face. She knew that House saw it since he was smiling at her too._

_Later that evening, House was enjoying his new piano when he heard a knock on the door. He growled. If it was the idiot who calls himself his roommate, having lost his key AGAIN, then he was gonna give him one lovely punch in the face._

_"WHAT ?!" he snarled as he flung the door open, but then backed quickly to let the pretty brunette enter his room._

_"What a nice way to express your gratitude to your shopping-assistant!" Cuddy told him with a smirk. "I just came to check on this baby." she said while caressing the piano._

_House gave her on bewildered look, unable to say anything._

_"What?" she said laughing. "Did you think that I'll let you drag me behind you all morning and afternoon and not reclaim my reward?"_

_"So what can I do for you, my Lady?" he said with his most dramatic voice._

_"Play something for me! Please? Anything you like." she said with her best puppy eyes._

_She knew that House never performed for anyone but himself and maybe some members of his family when he was younger. In fact, she once surprised him playing the piano in a classroom. She was amazed at the lightness of his hands and the beauty of the melody. But when he had discovered her presence, he stopped at once. Although she practically begged him to continue, he refused, saying that he was done anyway._

_So she was pretty sure that if he accepted to play for her now, then that would be a really GREAT deal._

_House wasn't expecting that at all, but he found himself unconsciously sitting behind the piano and placed his hands on the shiny keys. He paused to think about the best piece he can play. Cuddy pulled a chair and seated herself right next to him. She could feel his uneasiness due to their close distance to each other. Well she wasn't as steady as she wanted to be began with _Mariage D'Amour _by Paul de Senneville, followed by _Nostalgy_ by Olivier Toussaint. He then moved to some smooth jazz and finished with _The Hymn of Joy_._

_In the meantime, Cuddy let herself melt with the music. She thought that if this scene was part of some romantic movie, then the female lead would fall in love with the protagonist. _WOHOO girl!! Where the hell did that came from? _she thought and quickly shook her head to remove that idea. _This is House, this is House, this is House, _she kept telling herself._

_When he finished, she clapped with energy. She tried to form a coherent sentence to compliment him but all she could come up with was, "Wow, that was... I mean… totally…"_

_But she couldn't continue and instead just looked at him, loosing herself in his "electric blue" eyes as she liked to call them._

_He looked back at her, smiling at her lack of words. She was really beautiful but he wanted to stop her babbling and he had only way on his mind._

_She was going on about something when he suddenly interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers, embracing her gently as she surrounded his neck with her arms…_

"Wow, House wake up." he told himself, "A stupid nickname brought to you all of these memories." He shook his head, as if by doing that the memories would fly away, but no. No way he'll forget that night.

So he focused on his registration, which took about five minutes. When his profile was ready, he started to explore the site.

It was like any other social website. There were forums about nothing and everything, pictures of Princeton's different locations, restaurants, movie theater, the university. He even found a picture of PPTH, posted by one user he suspected to be the Brunette Barbie a.k.a Wilson's niece.

He opened the picture, but when he saw the username he almost fell off his chair. It was _CurlyLi_.

It couldn't be Lilia since she has straight hair…Wait a minute! Was he REALLY thinking about this? "Well, it's a stormy night." he reasoned to himself.

But the Lilia argument was long forgotten. That name, he heard it before...

YES! He remembered! It was that annoying Cindy-something who was Cuddy's roommate at Michigan. She used to call her that all the time, and he always used to make a very very very hard effort not to strangle her. That souvenir made him smile, but then, could it be? Could it be _Lisa Cuddy_?


	4. A New Secret Friend

**Hey Guys !!! i'm so sorry for the long wait, but i have been drowning in college work !!! anyway this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, if you found House a bit OOC it's intentional :P but i hope you'll really enjoy it, because it was one of the hardest things i've ever wrote !!!!**

**anyway, i wanna thank my beta-reader Midnight Raptor for correcting my mistakes :D THANK YOU !!!!!!!!!**

**and one more thing...please hit the green button at the end and submit your feedback :) ( bad and good, as i said before i won't bite :P) cuz they really help me keep going with this story :DD**

**ENJOY !!!!**

**_______________________________________________**

_"You have a new private message." _Cuddy read on her laptop screen. She had just checked on Rachel in her cradle and when she saw her sleeping deep in her dreams, she decided to amuse herself a bit; it was only 9:50 after all. So she seated herself behind her laptop.

She had abandoned all that internet blind dates crap since the terrible failure she had with Don two years ago. Actually, she was done with the blind dates business period. She had Rachel now and nobody was going to take her away from her. Since she had bonded with her, all of those terrible thoughts and fears about her ending up as an old lonely woman who had nothing to do but knitting and drinking tea all day had long since vanished.

So, she closed her old account and opened a new one, telling herself that it was just for fun, like TV or anything else. She was certainly amused about how her username attracted lots of eager teenage boys to get to know her but she only used it now to keep in touch with her oldest friends.

_From: Electric_89_

_To: CurlyLi_

_Nice photo. Let me guess…you work there ? Or your boss forced you to do some publicity for the hospital? Either way I like it. The light is good, the shadows fall in the right place, and I'm gonna stop pretending that I know a damn thing about photography! Talk to me Music, I'll let you know about my expertise. Or even medicine, I've enough information to keep me alive, or at least outside of your beautiful hospital. For example: drink chamomile when you have a sore throat, and don't try to run with a cast on your leg!_

She was surprised a bit, but she couldn't help but smile at that weird message. That Electric_89 really intrigued her. First of all, his message didn't contain any of the "_Hello babe, wanna chat_?" or the "_OMG! U R so awesome!!_" that she used to get from the enthusiastic teens. She visited his profile, but she found nothing interesting, only that he was male and interested in music. _Wow… _Cuddy thought, _he really put lots of thinking in writing his profile page! _

She contemplated his username once again. Well, the "electric" definitely showed that only a boy will choose it and the "89" wasn't very comforting either. But there is something about his message, she couldn't tell what was it, but she found it really friendly. Maybe she could use a stranger friend as an escape from real life.

_From: CurlyLi_

_To: Electric_89_

_Hey! I'm glad you liked it, but what made you think that I work there? Maybe I'm one of those annoying people who likes to capture every tree they see on the road. I don't know how I feel about exchanging private details, but I thank you for your message. It made me smile after a rough day of paperwork which reminds me of a friend of mine who always tells me that I'm only good with paperwork, and that it keeps me away from practicing my real job (not telling, no personal details remember!). I think he's right. That jerk is always right._

_Anyway I don't wanna annoy you with my problems any longer. Good night._

She hesitated a bit before sending the message, but then she re-read it and pressed the "send" button. Now it's too late to back off.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wednesday had been one hectic day. Cuddy kept running after a hiding House all day long, but she finally made him do his clinic duty after some really threatening glares.

She had a board meeting, a Organ Transplant Committee meeting, and as if couldn't get worse House -again- stormed into her office, wanting her permission to do a brain biopsy on his latest patient with only one argument: HIS BRAIN IS ON FIRE!

She sat behind her desk, signing the last board meeting report. She was really in a hurry. Rachel was waiting for her, and she really missed her, but she was satisfied with her work. She had managed to solve all the problems of the day, but even after doing his biopsy, House still hadn't found his diagnosis. However, all she cared about right now was to go back home and hug and play with her daughter.

However, before turning off her laptop, she took a glance at her inbox which was now swarming with messages from this mysterious friend.

_From: Electric_89_

_That guy really seems to be some smarty pants, and by you calling him a jerk, I think that he isn't your number one person, right?_

_And one question: are you really one of those annoying people who holds the camera even when they are asleep? If you are, so that I can run for my life! However, I like Princeton in the winter, with all the snow covered cars and sidewalks. But still there are some women who really drive me crazy with those high heels that won't even cover their toes! Can you believe it? I mean, I have nothing against high heels, but in the snow? Come on, what's happening to the world?_

_From: CurlyLi_

_Nothing is actually happening to the world. Some women really need to dress nicely to work, but I think I get your for me, I love the fall, when you walk and everything around you is either orange, red or yellow. Libraries and bookshops are full of kids with their parents shopping for the new school year. I'm not as lame as I sound, but I really can't wait to do the same with my kid._

_And I'm NOT photo-obsessed but if a moment deserves to be carved into my memory, then why not use that little gadget that annoys the hell out of you?_

_My turn in questions: what's your music? Since you seem to be a music freak, like how you kindly caught my attention in your first message_

_From: Electric_89_

_Well, what's my music? That's a question, it seems that you are too lazy to type: Like, what do I listen to or play… stuff like that. And it seems that I have too much free time on my hands to type these words like that uselessly. Anywa__y__, I try to keep up with everything. Music can be my escape when life becomes too painful to handle. You won't believe this but once in my work I had to deal with a very famous jazz musician, and since he was really grateful to me, he gave me his trumpet!_ _Nah, you wouldn't believe it, but what the heck, I'm a show-off. I can't do anything about that sorrowful fact! _

_From: CurlyLi_

_You really are a show-off, aren't you? But if I believed you then I must say I'm impressed. Your job must be damn important then._

_Anyway, I'm gonna apologize in advance if my message seems a bit snappy to you today, but remember that jerk I told you about? The one who's always right? Well, he's making my life a living hell!_

_I'm really sorry again, but I needed someone to complain to. He won't listen to the boss and he always thinks that the world revolves around him. I won't bother you with the details, but I think I'm having enough of his sarcastic comments, his harassment. And what's even worse is that when he wants to be mean, he really knows where to poke the sharp stick. As for when he wants to be nice (rare moments, believe me) you start wondering if this person is the same as that narcissistic pain in the ass._

_Well, no more complaining I promise, but I had to relieve my chest of all of this._

_I can't thank you enough for putting up with me. _

"Hey, Dr Cuddy!" Lilia's voice came to Cuddy from the door frame, and took her by surprise.

"Oh God, you gave me fright there, Lilia!" said Cuddy.

"Oh sorry, I forgot the paper bag I use to cover my horrifying face." said Lilia sarcastically. "I was going to ask you how was your day, but I think there's no need.

You were glowing there." she continued with a suspicious look, but with a smile.

Cuddy had an ashamed smile on her face. She quickly did the math in her mind. Well, Lilia was the closest person around to be her friend, and she could really use someone to open up too. And she didn't have the big mouth her uncle had; thank God they only shared crazy ideas.

"Well," started Cuddy, "I met someone through the internet, from to be exact."

"Oh, no Lisa! Not again…" exclaimed Lilia, but then an idea hit her. _Could it be?_ No, no, that was too good to be true. She shook her head and was going to say something when Cuddy spoke first.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. He's just a friend, and a good one. He's smart and funny..."

"He's maybe not even a HE !!!" said Lilia while closing the door to make sure that this conversation remained private.

"Do you think that this thought never crossed my mind?" asked Cuddy, with a slight tune of annoyance in her voice now. "I know it could be some serial killer or some lost psychopath, but he's not. Actually I don't really care, because I'm not gonna date him or fall in love with him. As I told you, he's just a friend, an escape from real life."

"Hmmm, he sounds cool."

"He is."

"What's his name, what does he do?"

"His name is Electric_89, and no personal details. That's our agreement."

"Oh, that's good. But the 89 isn't very good. I'll be sorry to see you in prison for sexual harassment to some minor, since all of them tend to put their birthdates in their usernames" said Lilia teasing, with a smirk creeping on her face.

"Oh stop it." said Cuddy laughing. "First of all, our exchange has nothing sexual, and second, he's really mature. And NO ONE is going to prison, but I know of someone who has ER shift for the next 36 hours."

"Well, that was mean, reminding me of the cruel reality. Anyway, I'm gonna drink a coffee bucket, need anything??" sighed Lilia while heading towards the door.

"Thanks honey, I'm going home now. Good luck on your first shift."

"Thanks. Good night."

"Good night."


End file.
